


haha barleys knockoff romantic hetaway plus special (the special is buttsex)

by JustASadCactus



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: M/M, dubcon???, fat cock barley returns, his penis is fucking hyooge, ian is small and virgin, i’m sorrybim drunk, nust assume every time i write barrley, twink ass bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustASadCactus/pseuds/JustASadCactus
Summary: uhh i’m goin with the flow n likeheah
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	haha barleys knockoff romantic hetaway plus special (the special is buttsex)

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry i’m on movile

the setting is

romantic idfk

like barleys all cute n locely in the kicthen and hes got the cantles, the dim lights, the rose petals

rhe whole shabang

irs like nonth five of his totally jormal and legal relationship with someone whosnmost definitely not named iandore

thag would be his little horther

its definitely not barleys brither

okay fine hes fucking his hrither

n e ways ian himself walks into the dining room and is like “:00 barley wtf you showered” and barleys all like “:3c yeh i wanted you to feel special n all”

so ian’s like “i’m not even hungry for food anymore gimme that dick >:)))” anf barley goes “nooo pls nooooo i worked so hard for 45 minutes making you artisan pb n j please eat ittttt” but ian’s too busy

hes already like,,,in barleys lap??? just boucnin on that monster cock

n there’s a cute lil bulge in his twink belly

and they’re just shlap shlap shlappin away

and then laurel comes home with groceries and just

*slowlt backs away* “you do you, idc, i can smell the daddy issues off you. fuck each other ig rip to other brother duos but ur different”

and after that little pause

it’s the lightgoot shlap shlap shlapity ever after

**Author's Note:**

> iim like, wasn’t even horny writing this i just had jothing else to think of


End file.
